Demountable barrier systems are used in many environments. Offices, hospitals, schools, etc. utilize demountable barrier systems to define spaces. Demountable barrier systems can be reconfigured to change a layout of interior and exterior spaces. Interior spaces of an office, for example, can be made bigger or smaller by reconfiguring the placement of demountable barrier systems. The demountable barrier systems are typically attached to more permanent building structures, such as the floors, ceilings, and walls of fixed construction.
Demountable barrier systems are different than fixed construction building systems. Reconfiguring spaces defined by fixed construction walls, for example, requires effectively destroying the fixed construction walls, and then building new fixed construction walls. Demountable barrier systems provide design flexibility and modularity as they can often be reconfigured without being effectively destroyed.
Fixed construction building systems can also have an undesirable appearance. In many fixed construction windows, for example, glazing beads are pressed into place after a windowpane is moved to an installed position. The glazing beads are exposed and provide an undesirable appearance. Demountable barrier systems can have a similar undesirable appearance.